Allies (Categories Thereof)
Not to say that you'll always get along with your allies, but there are those you trust, whether through shared experiences, ideals, or membership, those that will fight alongside you and support what is right. The following (alphabetized by heroic name, if any) is a brief list of those allies as obtained by the party in their adventures. While this list may have some redundancies with other lists, consider it a consolidated collection of helpful individuals in the game. Of course, not everyone will be willing or able to help you at the drop of a hat, but it doesn't hurt to ask! Sentinels and Faculty Arthur Davenport The man that made it all possible by bringing together the Sentinels many years ago, Davenport is a busy man nowadays, flying out to speak at peacekeeping conferences in country and abroad, courting potential donars to the Sentinels Academy program, and securing passage and legal status for Anomalous-class individuals abroad to come to the US. He has personally introduced himself to several members of the current class of Students, but his advanced age and otherwise busy schedule keep him out of the majority of day-to-day affairs. Astra Astra is one of the Sentinels currently more devoted to superheroic activities than heading up classes at the Academy. Given her accomodations on campus, however, it would not be terribly difficult to get in contact with her if one needed. The Collective Though the Collective's violence protocols are deactivated, they are always willing to render aid to an Academy student, though they are most competant at answering questions in the scientific and technological fields. Dr. Jung While it is difficult to imagine Jung as a particularly ''friendly ''ally, the fact remains that he is among the most powerful and steadfast Sentinels. He is a difficult man to approach for help, definitely. Hercules Boisterous, strong, and willing to scrap--when it comes to allies in battle or a training teacher, there is no finer friend to be found than Hercules. Just don't ask him to do any public speaking. Lady Liberty As a strong fighter, charismatic spokeswoman, and moral compass, Lady Liberty is a great all-around ally to call one's own. Ruby Rex Having just returned from a mission out of state, Rex is just now getting back into NYC to meet the students. Unfortunately, he was called away on the same mission that brings most of the rest of them out of the country. Spider Always just a text or email away, Spider is a mysterious hacker always willing to help out a Sentinel in need. Granted he's useless in a fight, but if you need something known--particularly something difficult to find through legal channels--there's a good chance he can get you the answer. The White Rose Far from a comforting friend or thoughtful advisor, Rose is brunt and quick to get to the point. Given that she's wanted for several warrants from legal authorities and contracted hits from illegal ones, one might understand her short temper. Recently the White Rose sent the party in on a mission that served to stir up trouble with the Jade Empire, leading some to question whether her hatred for crime is clouding her good judgment. Other Students Your fellow superheroes-in-training are the first source for help in your stand against crime and villainy Gabrielle Dawson Albeit a quiet girl still, she and Mouse seem to be getting along very well. If they aren't in training or on a mission, you can usually catch them running around campus. Isaiah Jones Isaiah is always willing to lend a helping hand in training or just hanging out, though he's too young to be joining his fellows in their bar-hopping adventures. Though no where near as icy as it was before, his attitude towards Elyse is chilly. James Preston Although he is not having a lot of luck controlling his powers in training exercises, James is more than able to control his drink intake, often joining several of the other students on some bar explorations. Kumiko Takahashi The young genius has a positive view of most everybody on campus, and while she's a bit more interested in taking apart circuitboards than other sport or training on campus, this hasn't kept her from hanging out outside the lab on a few occasions. Kurt Hightower Among all the students at the Academy, Kurt gets on best with Isaiah and Musa. His focus on personal perfection makes him seem standoffish. Lena Dunham Lorelei Kohl Noah Matthews Sergei Volkov Another of the Bar Explorer's Guild, Sergei is known for his rambunctiousness and overindulgence, though certainly for his devotion and good humor as well. Anomalous-Class Allies Not all powered individuals claim membership in the Sentinels or their Academy, and some of these people claim you as ally. Hiram Yeush The de facto leader of the SFU, Hiram is a shapeshifter and peaceful anti-establishment activist. He argues that all mankind is equal, and fights diligently for fair treatment of mutants and other 'anomalies'. Simon Sorello A young man around Mouse's age, Simon is a member of the SFU. Gifted with extraordinary speed, a smart mouth, and contentious attitude, he is nevertheless a staunch (and hotheaded) defender of the SFU philosophy. Non-Powered Allies While you can't necessarily count on them to fight hordes of robot minions at your side, these people will find other ways to help you in your adventures. Hobo Jim Grizzled, homeless, and more often than not intoxicated, Hobo Jim is an acquaintance of the group's and a friend of Mouse's that believes the super-powered heroes are all figments of his imagination. When he's not chasing mental oblivion with drugs and alcohol, he is a surprising source of news on the street as well as wisdom, having been a professor before his current occupation as street philosopher. Morganna Lafie It doesn't hurt to have a little cashflow in the modern world, and the young head of the Lafie estate covers that nicely with her donations to the Sentinels Academy.